<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nozomi's Love by ALargeBear</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24241939">Nozomi's Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALargeBear/pseuds/ALargeBear'>ALargeBear</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Love Live! School Idol Project</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Love Confessions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:14:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,538</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24241939</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALargeBear/pseuds/ALargeBear</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nozomi has a hard time seeing things in herself that she easily see in others. Sometimes that thing is love</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kousaka Honoka/Toujou Nozomi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Nozomi's Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>finally back again this time with cheesy nozohono confession scenes.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nozomi, with foresight Nico would swear bordered on supernatural, was taken off guard by something she always thought would be simple. It wasn’t something she realized immediately, Honoka wasn’t the person she had in mind whenever questions of love passed her lips. The realization took time, maybe too long.</p><p>Nozomi was supposed to see it coming like she did everything else. She saw it first in all her friends. Whether it was the gentle conversations Nico and Kotori shared over the hum of sewing machines, or the natural warmth coming from any conversation amongst the first years. Love was something that Nozomi convinced herself could be seen from miles away. If it was obvious when observed from so far away, then it made sense that it would only be more so when it came to her own love. Those gentle smiles and light blushes couldn’t feel normal, right?</p><p>Were Nozomi to fall in love, she’d know, as she did in all those around her. There was never a reason to second guess it. What it felt like, and how to react, were foreign to her, she’d admit. Only so much could be gathered by watching, but Nozomi would have had to have known when it would happen. It would be her own love, how hard could that be to understand? A question that would come to annoy the two close friends she was comfortable enough to confide in what she learned to be her budding feelings.</p><p>Love wasn’t what it was at first, and she was so sure of that. Nozomi saw Honoka as a friend. A wonderful, charismatic, goofy, and pretty friend who brought her out of a shell she didn’t want to believe she was hiding in. A friend that brought with her smiles and warmth that was foreign, even in all of her time spent with Eli and Nico, but that was all it was. Friendship. A friendship that Nozomi cherished and held as close as any other. A friendship that brought with it a brightness she hadn’t known. A friendship that came with butterflies in the stomach and stuttered words.</p><p>It wasn’t friendship, but Nozomi liked to believe she knew better.</p><p>It took weeks for her to understand. A foreign yet wonderful feeling that brought with it joy paired with an inescapable nervousness. It took gentle reassurance from Eli and Nico’s own flavor of encouragement for it to get through. That warm gentle feeling she’d seen in all her friends at some point or another was what it was. Friendship wouldn’t be the right word, it didn’t do it justice, couldn’t do it justice. It was deeper, coming from a place inside Nozomi didn’t know she had. Filled with nothing but care and a want to be close, a want to be the one Honoka looked at in that way. Unique, wonderful, but above all scary, and Nozomi did not do well with an unknown fear.</p><p>Sure and joyous in her own love, but that fear everpresent. That supernatural and ever knowing Nozomi that helped guide their group to the highest of highs couldn’t understand the one person she wished she could. Honoka wasn’t one to hide anything. A heart that was worn so prominently on her sleeve that at any point you’d know what she was feeling. That was what made it so hard.</p><p>Nozomi searched for anything in Honoka to get a hint. A shred of hope that her first love wasn’t doomed to be something she’d look back at and regret. Shining brighter than any idol, Honoka proclaimed any emotion  as they came to her, and Nozomi never saw a hint of love. It wasn’t like the embarrassment she saw on Maki when with Rin and Hanayo, or the sharp deflections Nico gave any time Kotori came up. She couldn’t get a read on the girl she’d come to love, and the anxieties burrowed deeper and deeper into the pit of her stomach anytime the thought came up.</p><p>Thinking she could be content with being close, and hoping that one day Honoka may notice. Might catch onto feelings that Nico told her were ‘super freaking obvious’. Nozomi watched and waited for something that she half-believed would never happen anyway. For all she didn’t know about Honoka’s thoughts on love, she did know about the girl’s lack of attention when it came to others. Honoka would never notice on her own, and Nozomi wasn’t naive enough to believe it.</p><p>A step forward had to be taken. A terrifying step that Nozomi was unsure if she would be able to take on her own. Asking for help in everyone and all the answers a no. Friends offering encouragement, but wouldn’t step in. It was Honoka, which meant there was no way to address it other than head-on and with confidence Nozomi would have to fake. Scraps of courage were borrowed from the shine in Honoka that she fell in love with. If Nozomi’s love meant anything, and if it were as strong as the jitters of the heart made her think, than Honoka deserved nothing but a fitting confession. A straightforward and terrifying confession Nozomi couldn’t have foreseen in all her years leading to meeting Honoka. A confession possible because it was Honoka who brought it out of her.</p><p>The afternoon wasn’t a picturesque backdrop. A cloudy, chilly spring day like so many the past weeks. A bland evening spent walking with Honoka to her shop to help out for the night. There was no bright setting sun in the background, no birds filling the air with song, and no beautiful flowers blooming to set the mood, but Nozomi knew it was the only she could muster the courage.</p><p>“You know you don’t have to help out all the time.” Honoka tucked her jacket in closer as a light breeze blew, walking shoulder to shoulder down deserted sidewalks. “Like, my mom and dad really appreciate it, but if you don’t want to you don’t have to.”</p><p>“It’s fine. I really like hanging out with you guys, and the sweets are wonderful.” Nozomi took a second to respond gripping tightly onto the straps of her bag, a mind so jumbled she couldn’t focus on anything but Honoka.</p><p>“And they’re so much better when you make them yourself, right?”</p><p>“Yeah.” Nozomi kept her answer simple, eyes transfixed on the way Honoka’s spark contrasted with the dreary. Beautiful, and she sank deeper and deeper a love harder and harder to hide.</p><p>The small talk droned on, Honoka dominating the conversation in a way that was very her. A few minutes from the shop, Nozomi’s time ran thin. The confidence was there knowing she to make whatever move she was going to make. The fear that was rooted so deeply inside made earlier attempts die before they could get out.</p><p>In and out, deep breaths as Nozomi walked forward, occasionally bumping shoulders with an overly-excited Honoka. Her eyes focused on blue eyes, lively even in the drab light. Swallowing and twisting at already gripped bag straps, Nozomi fought that irrational fear back.</p><p>“Honoka, I love you.”</p><p>It came out with little warning, Nozomi surprising herself. Stomach-churning, she put her attention forward and did her best in keeping a normal pace. It took a second to realize the pattering of steps at her side stopped and looking back, Honoka stood with wide-eyes and an unfitting blank stare.</p><p>Nozomi waited, hoping to give Honoka time to process, but not knowing what to say. Dropping a confession with no warning.</p><p>Honoka opened and closed her mouth, “What?”</p><p>“I.” Nozomi couldn’t look away. Honoka’s eyes boring into her own. “I said I love you, Honoka, and I meant it.”</p><p>Nozomi only saw a blur as Honoka lept forward with reckless abandon, bringing the both of them to the ground with giggles that Nozomi knew she’d cherish forever.</p><p>“Well, I love love love you too, Nozomi.”</p><p>As it clicked, Nozomi wrapped her arms around Honoka as tight as she could, lost in the warmth contrasting the cold pavement bellow. Her back hurt, and some of the nerves lingered in jittery fingers, but who could care about that?</p><p>“You mean it, right?” Nozomi knew it was a silly question, in all that confidence and hope Honoka brought, she found it hard to escape that lonely girl from years ago.</p><p>Honoka rocked them back and forth, still on the ground, and with no intention to get up. “Of course I do silly. I’ve loved you for a long time, you know?”</p><p>“Really?” It was an honest, if dumb, question. The intuition Nozomi prided herself on had failed her and in the most spectacularly wonderful way possible.</p><p>Honoka noded fast nuzzled up closer to Nozoim’s cheek.</p><p>People passed by as they stayed embraced on the ground, but Nozomi hadn’t a care for anything but the girl in her arms. Giggling like she wouldn’t have imagined only a year ago. Proud of her confidence to be as straightforward as Honoka, but above all else, Happy. Happy that the girl she fell in love with loved her back. A feeling she thought she understood, but the joy unique, and so special she wouldn’t want let go of.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>